nuevo comienzo
by RossWalker
Summary: comienza en el momento cuando se conocieron, con mas romance y un poco de tragedia liada con problemas políticos, disculpen si hay errores como letras pegadas todavía no me adapto a la pagina y me equivoco XD
1. Chapter 1

**Notas ****de ****autora:** hola a todos, aquí les tengo otro, no sé si les gustara, pero espero que sí, este fue inspirado mientas tenia historia de la arquitectura, ¿Qué loco? bueno solo les digo que Nezumi y Shion se vuelven a conocer y compartirán mas emociones como un nuevo comienzo, pero pasaran cosas interesantes..Ooc XD

**Advertencias:** comenzara desde el momento cuando eran pequeño, pero el manejo de las ciudades será diferente aquí no hay un gran muro que separa ni plagas de abeja, sino leyes, y son muy malas T.T

**Desclaimer:** No.6 le pertenece a Atsuko Asano. Que es genial por crear mis dos niños bellos. Alabada seas. En el nombre del Yaoi, el shota y el Lemon santo. Amén…

**¨Nuevo Comienzo¨**

¨Encuentro¨

I

-detente ladronzuelo-

-maldición…- su latido apunto de explotar y el temor de ser atrapado por los guardias, no lo dejaba parar entre aquellas calles oscuras que de pronto tornaron en un brillo por las luces de los postes y el roció de la lluvia que había pasado, el viento que aun se sentía, presionaba con su afán de escapar.

-no dejen que se escape- logrando esconderse dentro de un pequeño callejón, sigilosamente se adentra pero tropieza con un montículo de basura, logrando atraer a uno de los guardias quien lo alumbra con su pequeña linterna, exponiendo sus brillantes ojos grises que pronunciaban una total furia, el guardia se le acerca bruscamente sujetándolo por la camisa, su pequeño cuerpo mostraba signos de maltratos y de debilidad

-jaja al fin te tengo mocoso, ahora aprenderás a no robar- lanzándolo contra la pared y amortiguado por las bolsa de basura, el guardia golpea al pequeño justo en el abdomen causando un gemido de dolor logrando que se retorciera en el suelo

-¿qué sucede esto es todo?- el guardia con una sonrisa de malicia continua propinándole golpes sin parar, pero dándose cuenta que el pequeño no mostraba ni un poco de debilidad y de angustia, le molestaba y más cuando ese mocoso mostraba una mirada acecina hacia el, su furia y frustración se dirigieron a su mano que empuñaba y al momento de golpearlo, pequeñas gotas tocaron sus mejillas

-ahh.. Maldición, va a llover de nuevo, será mejor que me valla no quiero mojar el uniforme…he¡.. A todavía no me olvido de ti- el guardia agarra la cara del pequeño que lo miraba con esos ojos grises- si te vuelvo a pillar robando en la cuidad esa vez te matare, acuérdate que escorias como ustedes no pueden pisar No.6- lo lanza y se aleja

-"_maldición,__maldición__,maldición...si __solo __yo_ _"__-_ golpeando el suelo con tanta desesperación, se detiene, mientras que la lluvia cubría todo su cuerpo, se lamentaba, nada más si tuviera la fuerza no pasaría esto, ¡no¡, mejor dicho si hubiese tenido fuerzas lo hubiera acabado, pues la hambruna que lo azotaba gasto sus pocas energías y el trayecto de la corrida lo canso, acabando así, ¿que desesperación?, ¿qué podía hacer? los tiempos que él había nacido no era los bueno, pues la ciudad estaba dividida en dos, el lado donde permanecen los ricos mejor dicho los que son seleccionado desde que nacen por su desarrollo, la cual son alojados en la capital de No.6 dándole todos los lujos y aquellos llamados los pobres que fueron los desechados por no tener esa capacidad alojándose en las afuera de la cuidad, donde el alimento es poco y la corrupción es plena a cada esquina, ¿que podía esperar? ¿Qué podía desear? Solo el sobrevivir le quedaba pero ni eso funcionaba.

-"_maldición__"__-_con dolor recorriendo por todo su cuerpo sin percatarse llega a un puente, este formaba parte de la ciudad, ¿cómo rayos llego hay? se preguntaba, tratando que ningún guardia lo viera, ya que hay no se era permitido a los de baja categoría pasear, no entendía la razón ni el porqué, pero cuando trato de averiguarlo una mala experiencia paso lográndole unas cuantas heridas, deteniéndose a su huida, que más le importaba "_qué__demonios__" _ se acerco a los muros del puente que mantenía una estatura baja, coloco sus manos en el, logrando apoyarse y estar sobre él, mirando al cielo ve caer la lluvia, que le tocaba suavemente su rostro, en eso una ventolera resoplo acariciando todo su cuerpo con violencia y balbuceando como queriendo gritar con afán, sus palabras fueron robadas por el grito de una persona

-OYE CUIDADO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO¡- logrando sorprenderlo bajo su mirada hacia aquella voz pero no vio a nadie, riendo con sarcasmo pensando que habrá sido eso, un fuerte jalón sintió desde su cintura cayendo al suelo pero siendo amortiguado por alguien

-OYE ESTAS BIEN ¡Qué PRETENDES HACER ESO ES PELIGROSO¡- la voz calidad y de preocupación de esa persona hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par, detallando a la persona que se mantenía frente a el, sus ojos marrones brillaban y junto con su pelo castaño oscuro y su piel rosada creaba una extraña sensación, la cual reacciono de modo abrupta golpeándolo justo en la cara.

-hey porque me golpeaste, solo te estaba ayudando- levantándose del suelo mientras se sobaba su mejilla

-ayudándome… de qué diablos estás hablando- su postura defensiva mantenía una barrera entre ellos.

-pues de que te lanzaras del puente, pudiste ver muerto- solo una carcajada de sarcasmo se escucho

-jajaja que iluso pensabas que me iba a matar… pero que tonto eres si te fijas una personas no puede morir si se laza nada mas a dos metros de profundidad- aquel niño de ojos marrones fijo su mirada para ver si era cierto

-ala pero si es verdad, pues de todas maneras, como te encuentras te jale muy fuerte- se dirigió hacia donde estaba aquel niño extraño, y este en un movimiento sorpresivo lo lanza al suelo formándole una llave

-que crees que estás haciendo- la expresión que mantuvo no se lo esperaba, como una persona que es arrojada así sonreiría

-woo que sorprendente- sorprendido por tal actitud, lo suelta, pero en eso los dolores que se había olvidado reaccionaron causándole un desmayo "hay que sucede…oye reacciona hey…" viendo como aquel niño lo llamaba una y otra vez su mente se oscureció borrando su imagen.

_Hey despierta…..despierta_

¿Quién eres?

_Despierta _

Que despierte… para que quien eres

Sus ojos grises que lentamente se abrieron observaron a una mujer que lo movía de un lado a otro, su rostro estaba borroso, pero el destello de un llama que se alzaba a mas de dos metros lo alerto, viendo como miles de personas corrían con el temor de no ser quemados por esa llama, la mujer le agarra la mano en un momento de desesperación y lo arrastra, pero las llamas comenzaron a rodearla quemándola, sus gritos de dolor perturbaban al menor trayéndolo de vuelta de ese horrible sueño, su respiración y latidos estaban a punto de estallar cuando cierta persona apareció

-valla ya despertaste, nunca creí que dormirías tres días, debes de tener mucha hambre, ten- su placida vos y el olor a pan tostado y tocino retorcieron las tripas del oji gris que sin pensarlo arrebato el plato arrasando con la comida –jejeje que bien estaba en ro correcto- avergonzado por tal hecho le entrega el plato luego de levantarse de la cama en donde permanecía y comienza a observar la habitación, de dos niveles, el de abajo mantenía una especie de biblioteca y la de arriba la cama, lo que sin duda pensó ¨_es__rico¨_que molestia sentía al estar hay, sin dudarlo bajo por las escaleras que mantenía la separación de las dos partes de la alcoba

- hey a dónde vas todavía no te has recuperado del todo- le dice aquel niño de ojos castaños, ya que tenía razón todo su cuerpo está repleto de heridas algunas profundas y otras no, viendo todo su cuerpo vendado se dirige a la ventana

- nunca te pedí ayuda así que déjame en paz- su arrogancia y prepotencia hicieron que el otro se enojara

- pues yo nunca te pedí permiso para hacerlo, así que no espero que me des las gracias, solo lo hice porque quise- entre pupilas dilatadas no lo podía creer quien era este niño su pecho estaba ardiendo ¿Por qué razón? Sara por su respuesta, o que no se esperaba eso, o que…-creo que empezamos mal- suspiro- mi nombre es Shion cuál es el tuyo-

-para que quieres saber, acaso sabes que soy yo- viendo como lo miraba de modo pensativo esperando su respuesta

-pues… es una pregunta rara pero viéndote, solo eres una persona que no quiere decir su nombre- su mirada se escondió tras su cabello negro azulado y una leve sonrisa se reflejo

-mi nombre es Nezumi- sus ojos se llenaron de alegría y sujetando su mano izquierda con una gran sonrisa

-que bien, encantado de conocerte, Nezumi- ruborizado trata de esconder su rostro- oye estas bien, no tienes fiebre tu cara esta roja-

-claro que no y aléjate de mi…- mareándose de repente cae de rodillas apoyado en los brazos de Shion

-Ves te dije que todavía estabas débil, regresa a la cama- dejándolo reposar Shion deja la habitación en busca de una medicina sin percatar que en las afuera de su casa unos sujetos uniformados habían llegado y conversaban con su madre

-buenas noches señora, no ha tenido ningún problema por aquí- desconcertada responde sin ningún problema pidiendo explicación de su llegada- bueno nos informaron que por estos lados han estados algunos fugitivos y como la ley nos indica, cualquier fugitivo es protegido por habitantes de No.6 son exonerados de sus bienes implantándoles unos nuevo o son llevados a prisión- así trabajaba la cuidad si algún exilado era protegido por un habitante de No.6 eran revocados a ese grado, que meticulosa realidad, pensando en las palabras del agente, Shion cae en cuenta, pues mantuvo escuchando la conversación escondido, en eso los pies de cierta persona lo alertaron

-sabía que no podía confiar en ti- Nezumi estaba parado frente a él con una mirada de odio, había escuchado la vos de los guardias

-¿Qué?- acercándose, impacta a Shion contra la pared, llamando así la atención de los guardias que entraron y vieron como sujetaba al joven por el cuello - ¡no¡- viendo como se acercaban los guardias con amenaza Nezumi trata de escapar, pero es sujetado por uno, que lo golpea contra la pared- no..no ¡no¡- desesperado en un momento de locura muerde al guardia que lo tenía sujetado y corre al que tiene atrapado a Nezumi, lanzándose sobre el- ¡corre vete de aquí¡- sus gritos alertaron al oji gris impresionándolo llegando a escapa del lugar

-pero que estás haciendo niño- el guardia se quita de encima a Shion que cae al suelo mientras que ellos salían en busca de Nezumi, la cual no se localizo en toda la noche

A la mañana siguiente los agentes del gobierno de No.6 llegaron al lugar he interrogando al pequeño castaño sus derechos fueron revocados pero como era un buen candidato en el desarrollo intelectual no le fueron del todo dejándole mantener su estudio en una de las más grandes escuelas de No.6 por petición de un agente superior.

Luego de tanto tiempo y el estar en un hogar nuevo su vida estaba retomando a ser normal, una casa honrada con su propio comercio de ventas de panes y una buena academia que le suministraba la educación que debía tener, pero aun así, porque se sentía frustrado que lo mantenía fuera de sus propios ideales ¿Qué era? Sus pensamientos los estaba volviendo loco pero fue sacado de su trance

-Shion estas bien- le pregunta mientras caminaba por las veredas de No.6

- he? ha Safu, que sucede, querías algo-

- acaso no me oíste- la cara de molestia reflejada en la chica que era su amiga desde la infancia lo alerto, soltando una leve sonrisa mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabello y la otra cerca de su pecho pidiendo disculpa por el descuido- haaa eres un caso perdido Shion, ¿Qué sucede contigo?-

-no me pasa nada, oye quieres ir al puente-

-otra vez quieres ir para allá-

-lo siento, es que me gusta ese lugar, perdón- su mirada sonriente y su medio sonrojo obligaba a la chica acompañarlo, aunque no podía evitarlo ya que lo amaba en secreto desde niños, se lo demostró una vez tras un beso en la mejilla pero la reacción que tubo no fue el que esperaba, pero bueno nunca perdió la esperanza, acompañándolo llegaron al sitio se mantenía igual ya eran cuatro años, pensaba el castaño fijando su mirada al borde del puente, en eso una pequeña rata paso por sus pies rodeándolo hasta llegar a su hombre y en una voz conocida

- aun sigues viniendo al puente- sus pupilas se dilataron y en balbuceo su nombre pronuncio

-Ne..zu..mi- Safu que medio lo oye se da cuenta de la rata, la cual esta brinca alejándose del lujar al igual que Shion, que sorpresa tras cuatro años su voz era igual que esa ves, perdiendo la pista del animal se detiene tomando un poco el aliento- no puede ser, era Nezumi- observando de aquí y allá sus esfuerzos eran inútiles que desilusión sintió en ese momento

Sentado junto a la ventana en el salón de clase, pensaba en aquel suceso, que se repetía una y otra vez, Safu que lo observaba con preocupación, el profesor entra y junto a el un chico lo acompañaba

-chicos, pongan atención este será su nuevo compañero por el lapso de seis meses, el viene del distrito No. 5 denle la bienvenida- el chico que portaba una chaqueta de cuero con una bufanda que cubría todo su cuello se presenta

-hola a todos mi nombre es Nezumi, encantado de conocerlos- con una leve sonrisa y sus ojos grises que brillaban con malicia observaba a Shion que mantenía una gran sorpresa en sus ojos.

**Notas ****finales:**waaaaa dios que sorpresa, disculpe el diagrama de la historia, quise expresar la historia de otro punto pero como que se me fue el hilo bueno de ahora en adelante cambiara, eso espero,

Si quieren seguir leyendo porfa mantén pulsado el botón de Review, porfis XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas ****de ****autora:** hola dios me encantan estos dos Kiaaa quiero morir, ha para aquellas que tengan duda no es un Shion x Nezumi dios seria espeluznante nooo me lo quiero imaginar es un Nezumi x Shion, Nezumi siempre será el macho mero y Shion mi bella florecita aunque lo ponga un poco rudo, no hay que degradarlo mucho, aunque seguirá siendo florecita como es su nombre jejej XD

**Advertencias:** Nezumi no lo recuerda Oooc y Safu esta pasada de metiche

**Desclaimer:** No.6 le pertenece a Atsuko Asano. Que es genial por crear mis dos niños bellos. Alabada seas. En el nombre del Yaoi, el shota y el Lemon santo. Amén…

**¨Nuevo comienzo¨**

¨duda¨

Alto, con una cabellera negra azulada que a la vez era recogida con su propio cabello con penetrantes ojos grises, mantenían atento a Shion que no desviaba su mirada de el.

¨_esto __debe __de __ser __un __sueño¨_

Viendo como se dirigía hacia el, sentándose en el asiento que permanecía a su lado, le lanza una mirada codiciosa junto con una media sonrisa que paralizo los sentidos de Shion obligandolo a mirar por la ventana que reflejaba su vergüenza.

¨_de __verdad __será __el...me recordara_

Su impaciencia lo estaba ahogando, quería saber si lo recordaba, si recordaba esa vez en que se conocieron en el puente y en lo sucedido, pero temía en ir a preguntarle, por temor a lo que pudiera decir, había pasado tanto tiempo, y aunque esperaba esta situación no encontraba la manera de empezar, pero estaba claro en algo tenia que hablarle o no lograría estar quieto.

Llegando la hora del descanso y tras varios intentos de búsqueda que fueron inútiles, ya que en las horas de clases era difícil y al momento de que terminaban el desaparecía, suspirando, se sienta en una de las sillas del cafetín y mira a su alrededor, ve que su amiga esta a su lado almorzando, y varias personas también, en eso nota al mayor que está sentado algunos metros del, con un aura muy concentrada hacia algo que no podía identificar por su distancia.

- oye Shion conoces al nuevo- le pregunta Safu despertándolo de su afán observadora que noto sin hacer conclusiones

-He? A no- cambiando la dirección de su mirada, que se incrusto en un vaso de agua que al momento llevo a su boca.

-vamos a saludarlo- le pregunto logrando ahogar al menor que tomaba agua en ese momento

-Qué?. para que el está ocupado dejémosle en paz- su nerviosismo era tan obvio que no dejaba duda, _¨quiere __hablarle¨_ agarrándolo por el brazo Safu lo lleva frente a Nezumi, que de reojo los mira.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- balbuceo Nezumi

-Bueno nos preguntábamos si ya conociste a alguien, bueno aunque me imagino que si- le pregunta mientras que Shion se escondía tras la espalda de ella

-no?...no conozco a nadie, y no estoy interesado en conocer- frio y sin dolor, asi describió Safu su actitud mientras se hinchaba de la rabia, pero como caer en un abismo sin fin, sin un rayo miserable luz sintió el pecho de Shion al oírlo, pensaba indeterminadamente, acaso no se acordaba de él, no recuerda aquel momento en que se conocieron, y que lo salvo literalmente sanando sus heridas _me __olvido¨_ su pecho sintió dolor pero a la vez calma era lo mejor, o eso parecía, retirándose sin pronunciar ni una palabra, mientras que Safu sollozaba por tal actitud que le mostro el oji gris, cae en cuenta de que Shion no está.

Solo y caminando de aquí y allá de modo preocupado en lo que se podía decir la azotea del instituto

_¨Definitivamente soy un caso perdido, la idea era presentarme luego de tanto tiempo y no comportarme de ese modo, porque me fui eso no debía de afectarme, puede ser que no me recuerda ¡ AAAAH¡ ¨ _

Sus pensamientos lo estaban agobiando mientras observaba toda la cuidad desde hay

¨ _Aunque __admito __que __me __duele __que __no __se __acuerde __de __mí, __me __da __rabia, __pero__… __aun __estará __molesto __por __ese __mal__entendido¨_

Alborotándose su cabello castaño en modo de locura se sienta y esconde su cara entre sus rodillas.

-Siempre eres tan insensible- la voz gruesa y su tono sarcástico llamo su atención volteando en dirección a la raíz del sonido

_¨Nezumi¨ _

**-**Nunca pensé que esa niña viniera a saludarme primero y traerte a rastra- levantándose del suelo se le acerca a paso lento- esperaba que tu lo hicieras, pero…- llegando frente a él lo abraza- hey pero que estás haciendo, quitate- apartándolo ve caer de sus ojos delicadas lagrimas que de momentos desbordaron- oye pero que sucede contigo-

-Nada...solo que estoy feliz que me recuerdes-

-Idiota, porque pensaste eso, tú cara sigue siendo la misma de antes- formo sus manos en un gesto burlón

-Es que hace un momento dijiste que no conocías a nadie.. y yo pensé- sonriendo maliciosamente

-por eso dije que eres muy sensible, que esperabas que te saludara en el primer momento en que nos vimos y muy amigablemente, no sería eso muy raro- reflejando confusión en su rostro que estaba cediendo al llanto

- ¿y porque sería raro?-

-Sí que eres idiota, se te olvida que eres popular acá y en sentido de estudio, porque si es por chica la única es esa tal Safu, eso traerían miradas-

-Qué?..Como, a que te refieres, y como sabes que soy bueno en los estudios- un breve silencio mantuvo la expectativa

- Pues… se nota a leguas, oye ya es tarde vayámonos de aquí- dirigiéndose a la puerta que comunicaba la azotea con las escaleras se encuentra frente a frente con Safu que lo mira muy desafiante con sus ojos medio caídos

-que es lo que quieres- su mirada reflejaba la misma expresión-si no quieres decir nada apártate- apartándose Safu se dirige a Shion que le sonríe plácidamente y se aferra a su brazo que Nezumi veía con desdén mientras empuñaba sus manos escondidas en su chaqueta, logrando continuar nuevamente su camino pero es detenido por una suave mano que sujetaba su ante brazo.

-Nezumi espera- Shion lo había detenido- quería pedirte que… bueno que- lo suelta, bajando su rostro mientras balbuceaba- que lo…lo- su color rojo que brotaba sus mejillas alertaron al pelinegro que de pronto se frustr0, pues Safu que se engancho al brazo derecho de Shion interrumpiéndolo para así exigir paso.

-llegaras tarde a clases Shion, así que vámonos- sin soltarlo lo arrastra por las escaleras hasta desaparecer de la vista de Nezumi que permanece inmóvil desbordando mucha molestia, suspiro, luego de escuchar un pequeño chillido perteneciente a una rata color plateado que sin pensarlo subió hasta su hombro como esperando una orden, que al momento se efectuó, anotando en un trozo de papel que después coloco en una píldora, se la entrego al pequeño roedor, que bajo de su hombro desapareciendo por el contorno de una ventana abierta.

Pasaron las horas y al día siguiente

¨Te espero en el puente como a la 6:00…. Nezumi¨

Aquella nota que mantenía el pequeño roedor llego a las manos de Shion, claro después de pasar por un leve alboroto, brincando de aquí y allá en el aula, causando pánico y muchas carcajadas por parte de cierta persona, que a las pocas horas desapareció.

¨_ habrá llegado al sitio_

Entusiasmado por llegar, para así poder decirle lo que siempre estuvo guardando y le causaba muchos desequilibrios, llega al puente retomando el aliento tras la corrida, al parecer llega un poco antes a lo acordado, observa su reloj y cae en lo cierto ¨_5:40¨_, había salido un poco antes pero por lo entusiasmado no se dio cuenta.

¨_donde __estará... aunque llegue temprano el no..._¨ sentado viendo pasar las horas, ya eran casi las 8:00 y Nezumi no aparecía ¨_porque __no __aparece¨_ su desespero y tristeza se aglomeraron, dándole impulso a pararse del lugar en donde estaba para así recoger su bolso y marcharse pero alguien le llega por la espalda tocándolo ¨_Nezumi¨ _se voltea bruscamente para luego soltar un leve suspiro desilusionado ¨_Safu¨_ era ella, que al observar a Shion sentado se le acerco sin previo aviso tocándole la espalda

-Shion, ¿Qué haces aquí solo?- tratando de mantener su estado emocional tranquilo le sonríe mientras se rascaba su melena castaña

- bueno solo vine a respirar un poco de aire, y tú qué haces por aquí- observándolo detalladamente sus sentidos científicos actuaron

- tu respiración esta agitado, y estas sudando en los lugares que representa al nerviosismo, Shion que te sucede, científicamente estas nervioso- llevando sus manos al nivel del pecho en señal de negación, ella le agarra la mano- Shion sal conmigo, hagámoslo-

-he?.. Pero que estás diciendo Safu- impresionado pero confundido a la ves.

-se dice que cuando dos cuerpos están unidos, hay amor, y si nos ponemos científicamente en ese término la unión de dos cuerpos se le llama relaciones sexuales o básicamente el sexo, lo entiendes-

-claro que lo entiendo pero Safu…- rascándose el cabello mientras reflejaba una leve sonrisa, suspira - perdóname pero no podemos hacer eso… yo no te veo de esa manera, perdóname- su mirada de impresión y de tristeza, preocuparon a Shion que se le acerca poco a poco, siente la presencia de alguien.

-vaya al parecer estas aquí, no esperaba encontrarte, perdón por llegar tarde- con sus manos metidas en su chaqueta y su bufanda que cubría la mita de su boca llamo la atención de Shion

-¡Nezumi¡- mostrando alegría por unos instante y rabia, se le acerca y comienza a reclamarle mientras que el se reía de tal actuación, ya que su cara hinchada y sus facciones ruborizadas le causaban risa.

_¨Shion¨_ sintiendo como la dejaban a un lado una gran presión pulso su pecho, nunca había visto esa expresión en Shion ¨_pero__…__que __es __esto¨_ acercándose se aferra del brazo izquierdo de Shion ¨_Shion __tu¨_ dirigiendo una mirada desafiante a Nezumi mientras pequeñas lagrimas sufrían por salir.

-¡No me rendiré¡- clamo con furia.

**Notas ****finales:** dios se me hiso difícil esta ya estoy medio loca para llegar a la acción, bueno será para el siguiente ya que como que habrá una guerra aquí ese trió aunque ya está predestinado bueno eso es lo que ustedes no saben… XD

Gracias por la persona que me dejo un Review me distes animo jejej XD no dejen de comentar eso me anima


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autora:** hola! Perdón por la tardanza he estado ocupada con la uni, pero bueno las cosas aquí se están poniendo buena o eso cree mi mente, que ya quiere llegar a la acción Wajajaja, solo espero no cagarla porque mis ideas se están espumando T.T

**Advertencias:** Shion le sucede algo y desaparece XD

**Desclaimer:** No.6 le pertenece a Atsuko Asano. Que es genial por crear mis dos niños bellos. Alabada seas. En el nombre del Yaoi, el shota y el Lemon santo. Amén…

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo comienzo <strong>

¨paso al desastre¨

Pensativo por aquella conversación que tuvo con Safu

_Quiero hacerlo_

Y en lo que paso después

_No me rendiré _

_-¿_Que habrá querido decir Safu con eso_?- _se preguntaba dando vueltas y vueltas en aquella aula sola – _lo de hacerlo lo entiendo, pero lo de no me rendiré, ¿a que se refería?-_ suspirando algo derrotado se siente frente a un escritorio que mantenía una computadora muy versátil –_No entiendo mucho, pero al final no pude hablar con Nezumi, ¿Qué será lo que quiere hablar conmigo?... bueno lo que sea ¿que sea? Lo escuchare, en fin ya se está haciendo tarde debería de revisar las asistencias y me voy- _como un buen estudiante, a Shion se le fue asignado el manejo de asistencia, este era muy común en ese instituto, poner por cada sección un estudiante de alto rendimiento como administrador, así la eficacia del individuo ejercía la responsabilidad, o era eso lo que pensaba Shion que era, ya que en el momento en que el pidió una respuesta por su elección estos no le mostraron ninguna, extraño pensó pero lo tomo como igual.

-Ya casi termino, ¨_Nezumi ya se habrá ido, me intriga lo que me ten…¨-_ sintiendo un gélido aliento detrás de su oreja, se voltea rápidamente acelerado su corazón – Nezumi!- grito al ver al mayor detrás del, con la postura encorvada y riendo.

-Que miedoso eres- vuelve a su postura normal

-No es que sea miedoso, las personas se asustan con solo sentir eso- sentándose Nezumi sobre el escritorio.

-Oye, ayer no pude hablar contigo por motivos que ignorare- frunció el ceño

-Es cierto?, ¿qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?-

-Bueno que…-la puerta del aula es abierta con fuerza

-SHION!- Safu entra dirigiéndose rápidamente a Shion- acompáñame!- sostiene su mano que a la vez se deja llevar, salieron del aula.

- _Maldita mocosa_- chasqueando sus diente escucha un chillido familiar distrayendo su molestia - Que sucede Tsukiyo- el pequeño ratón subió de pronto a la computadora, conectando su pequeña cola en un dispositivo que se encontraba de lado del monitor

-Que encontraste- le dice Nezumi dirigiéndose a la pantalla- _demonios_- apretó sus dientes

_Rastreo finalizado, el hacker ha sido encontrado rastrear enseguida y neutralizar¨_

-Maldición- mascullo, al quitar su vista del mensaje- Ya se está haciendo tarde, el hacker no durara mucho, necesito hablar con él- saliendo con mucha urgencia, trata de alcanzar a Shion, pero no lo hallaba - _En donde diablos se habrá metido?- _frunció el ceño

-Si estas buscando a Shion, el no está, se acaba de ir, ¿que lastima verdad, que no pudiste hablar con él, en todo el día?- su vos le molesto, como demonios sabía que desde el comienzo de la mañana no hallaba Shion, pensó el ojigris al caer en cuenta.

- Así que tú eras la que lo impedía- elevando una media sonrisa la chica balbuceo

-Que rápido te das cuenta- reía con malicia- fue fácil distraer a Shion cuando te acercabas- sus ganas de matarla superaba los limites, pero se controlo, ignorándola por completo–Si crees que me lo quitaras, estas en un error, no soy tonta se que quieres algo de él y no lo permitiré- Nezumi se voltea mirándole esos ojos marrones que luchaban con sus parpados caídos – No sé qué deseos quieres hacia él, pero no permitiré que le hagas algo- su mirada gris penetraba con mucho odio y sed de sangre.

-Si crees que eso me afecta pues piénsalo mejor, dices que me detendrás- se le acerca a la chica mirándola fijamente- ¿Entonces dime como lo harás?- mordiendo su labio inferior-Al parecer no sabes- volteándose se aleja poco a poco de la chica que empuñaba sus manos con furia

-Ya llegue, madre estas en casa- llegando Shion a su casa, su madre sale de aquellas estanterías repletas de pan con algunas cajas

-Bienvenido a casa hijo- acercándose a ella la ayuda

-Madre te he dicho que no levantes tanto peso, tienes que esperar que yo llegue-

-Lo sé Shion, pero es que no me puedo quedar quieta- ríe

-Eres un caso perdi…- sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su cabeza, su madre lo sostiene

-Shion, estas bien, ¿has descansado hoy?

- No te preocupes, es solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza-

-Hijo, ¿te esforzaste mucho hoy verdad?, debes tener en cuenta que no puedes agitarte, no quiero que pases por aquello otra vez- encorvando sus hombro, Shion abraza a su madre

-Tranquila, no volverá a pasar, me he estado tomando mis medicamentos-

-Shion…-

Tranquilizando a su madre, se dirige para aquella pequeña terraza que ofrecía su hogar con una rica y caliente taza de té, esta poseía una agradable vista al cielo cubierto de estrellas y una increíble frescura por parte del viento, se estira.

-Hoy fue un día muy agotador, desde que comencé la mañana se me presentaba cualquier cosa _¨sé que no debo forzarme pero…¨_- escuchando un silbido -¿quién será?- buscando la raíz del sonido

-Hola su Majestad-

-Nezumi! ¿Pero que estás haciendo aquí?- Nezumi mirando de un lado a otro trepa el balcón hasta llegar a Shion.

- Pues he venido a verte su Majestad-

-¿Majestad?-

-¿Que no sabes el significado de Majestad?- su cara de confusión respondió su pregunta- Olvídalo, menos mal que estas solo, ¿estás solo verdad?-

-Bueno mi mama está aquí, pero ya está dormida, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

- No, no es por nada, bueno a lo que vine, necesito hablar contigo, ya que estuviste muy ocupado todo el día _¨por esa mocosa¨ _pensé que este sería el mejor momento-

-Es cierto? ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?- mantuvo su curiosidad

-Bueno necesito tu ayuda para una información, en un tema que se me ha sido imposible hallar- se acerca a la mesa donde permanece sentado Shion.

- Qué tipo de información estas buscando Nezumi?-

- Es algo complicado de decir, pero sé que me podrás ayudar- se sienta

- No entiendo muy bien, ¿pero cómo te puedo ayudar?-

-Bueno me he enterado que tienes acceso para algunos archivos en el instituto, y necesito la información de alguien-

-¿De quién?-

-No te lo puedo decir-

-Oye, como piensas que te ayude si no me dices las cosas como debería se….- un leve dolor de cabeza comenzó a molestar a Shion- _otra vez el dolor- _ Nezumi lo mira con preocupación

-Oye estas bien, te sucede algo?- Shion lo mira de reojo

- No...No me pasa nada solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza es tod…- el dolor se torno mas fuerte logrando apoyar sus dos manos en su cabeza- _no, no puede ser, que este empezando de nuevo-_

-¿Shion que te sucede?- retorciéndose sobre la mesa le suplica a Nezumi que se marche- como quieres que me marche, ¿qué te está sucediendo?, respóndeme!-

-No me pasa nada!- golpeando la mano de Nezumi que trataba de llegar a él, Se sorprende al mirar sus ojos marrones que por un instante muy corto se tornaron en un rojo carmesí- Solo déjame, estaré bien, solo necesito descansar- levantándose con esfuerzo y sintiendo nauseas – Por favor vete, mañana seguimos hablando- se dirige a su habitación, dejando a Nezumi en aquella terraza.

–_Qué rayos fue eso?- _ ese instante lo alarmo, acaso fue un producto de su imaginación, o que algo no encajaba bien, de una u otra su cabeza no dejo de pensar en eso.

- _Shion porque no llegas- _ya había llegado la mañana y Nezumi todavía pensaba en eso, debía de preguntarle pero no llegaba, y era extraño, el siempre llegaba temprano a sus clases –_en donde diablos estas- _sintiendo como la puerta del aula es abierta bruscamente- _Shion…- _se sorprendió

_-_Disculpe la interrupción pero me pidieron entregarle esto Profesor- un sujeto vestido de traje negro entro, alarmando a Nezumi que escondía su rostro entre su bufanda y veía la pequeña nota que le entregaba al adulto.

-Buenas chicos les tengo una información muy importante, el alumno llamado Shion se retirara del instituto hasta previo aviso, al parecer fue transferido- murmullos se escucharon de los alumnos- Por favor hagan silencio, vamos a comenzar la clase… oye a dónde vas-

-Me largo-

-Como, no puede marcharse de ese modo- Nezumi se había levantado de su asiento para marcharse

- Porque no?- abriendo la puerta, mira al profesor con esos ojos grisáceos, paralizando al adulto- Si no tiene respuesta me largo- cerrando la puerta bruscamente, el adulto trago en seco, esos ojos le mostraron lo tan peligroso que era, aterrándolo en vida.

-¿Pero qué chico tan genial? Que lastima que Shion se fue, creo que se llevaban bien, oye Safu tú no eres amiga de Shion- reaccionando de su tal distracción

- Ah! Sí, porque-

- A donde crees que habrán transferido, bueno por su gran capacidad me imagino a una de las más grandes instituciones-

-Mmm... No lo sé-

- ¿Oigan pero no les parece extraño?-

-Extraño, el que?-

- Que lo transfirieran, por lo que tengo entendido, nosotros los que mantenemos un perfil bajo no le dan ese beneficio, solo a los que le dan buena residencia, no es así Safu-

- Si.._.- _

Como muy bien lo dijo la chica, aquí en No.6, al mantener una división entre los dos estados económicos, también están los medios, aquellos que le otorgan una leve comodidad, como en la que permanece Shion, pero aunque le ofrezcan algunos beneficios mantienen restricciones, como: el no ser elevados de un puesto o transferido a otro sitios, el no poseer su estado de cuenta propio, ni él acceso a tener buena educación eran como meros soldados. Así mismo lo decreto la sede principal ubicada en el centro de la cuidad, esta registraba y mantenía el orden, se encargaba de dictar todas las operaciones para que luego los gobernantes las acataras y las hiciera, era una red muy buena pero muy malévola, y para que esta diera su aceptación de transferencia a individuos de ese rango era muy difícil, ¿entonces porque Shion fue transferido? ¿Quién habrá decidido eso?, no se podía creer de la sede, algo extraño sucedía.

-_Shion!...- _ corriendo con mucha prisa, Nezumi llega a la casa de Shion, infiltrándose, esta estaba vacía, o eso creía.

-Ustedes de ahí busquen las cosas del joven y de la madre-

- Si señor-

¿Quién será ese que mantenía una gran autoridad? se preguntaba Nezumi entre la sombras al ver su uniforme y en su identificación.

Jefe de experimento ¨ Rashi ¨

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Finales:<strong> disculpen por la tardanza he estado ocupada con la universidad, pero Kawaii Rashi apareció y es un científico loco, y está en casa de Shion acaso hará experimentos con el noooo, Nezumi tienes que hallarlo XD..

Por favor si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que les quieran agregar a la historia total es un nuevo comienzo y me gustaría que las personas que lo están leyendo den un aporte, como ideas XD para ver que me sale porque estoy grave T.T ya de aquí empieza la acción y no sé qué hacer T.T

Si no quieres que a Shion le pase algo en noche de horror no dejes de comentar Wajajaja su espíritu posesor ya quiere tener su cuerpo XD

**Notas de recomendación**: para todos visiten la zona de crossover es genial, me encanto Reflejo es tan, Derrame cerebral!, dándome las ganas de aportar uno llamados Hermanos Kawaaii pasen por esa zona y hagan lo suyo también, creen unos crossover Wajajaja que solo hay uno T.T sin contar el mío T,T.


End file.
